Blood Revolution
by Carnathesa
Summary: Selene and Marcus have a discussion leading to what Marcus does in the old buildings and Selene reveals a secrete only she and one other man know about Nadya. R
1. Chapter One: Greetings

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------

_Title:_ Blood Revolution

----------

_By:_ Carnathesa

----------

_Summery:_ Selene and her daughter Nadya accidently run into trouble when someone who maybe change their lives forever, comes along.

----------

_Attenion:_ I own nothing of underworld's settings, characters, or anything that has to do with it. But I do own the character, Nadya.

----------

_Chapter Name:_ Greetings

----------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Mummy, I'm hungry."** Little four year old, Nadya told Selene. Selene picked up the long haired girl and held her close, hoping her daughter would stay warm in her arms. Selene stopped and sat down on the park bench. It was about 1 in the morning. Selene was looking for food for her daughter and herself as usual. And just as always, there were not many humans out that could satisfy their thirst. They drank and drank and still, they hungered.

**"I know, darling. We will find someone tonight."** Selene tried to give Nadya some type of hope that they would not crack and rot. They would not sleep. They would feed untill morning. They usually found someone fat and alone, grabbed them and fed. It would not quench their hunger, only supress it so they were not as hungry. Just as Selene stood she heard a nose and smelled something she hated.

**"Mummy..**." Nadya asked as she feared what she smelled. The smell of their enemy. Their worse nightmare. Selene held her daughter closer as her very own pools of brown turned ice blue and she felt fire in her eyes. **"Shh, my love."** Selene told her daughter as she looked around. She backed up from where the smell and racket was coming from before she turned and started running. That was when it came out. **"MUMMY!"** Nadya cried out as she looked behind her mother, the large beast running toward them.

Selene ran into a back alley but made a mistake. A dead end. Selene turned as she stood in the middle of the alley way hopeing the beast would pass but sure enough, it followed. Selene watched as the feirce beast slowly walked toward her. Selene backed farther and farther against the wall untill she it is. She wanted to fade into it and bring her daughter with her. **"Mummy..."** Nadya cried holding onto Selene but wanting to scramble away. **"Shh..."** Selene told her daughter. The beast got closer and closer with each step. **"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"** Selene cried out holding her daughter close. The beast growled and charged at Selene who closed her eyes and held her daughter close thinking this would be her last breath when there were four gunshots fired.

Selene looked down and the lycan was laying down infront of her, not moving. Selene looked back up, breathing hard when she seen him. He had long red hair, piercing blue eyes, tall not built but not thin, and most of all. Selene went to run around the Lycan but it sat up and grabbed her almost tripping her but the man shot the lycan once more. Selene wiggled her leg from its grip and was about to run again when the man spoke, and other men appeard from around both corners.

**"Stop."** He simply said. Selene stopped in her tracks and a couple men walked over to her holding a gun to her side. Selene's face showed her anger. **"Your on his side aren't you? You want the bounty. Of course. I should have known. He has both Vampyres and Lycans on his roll."** Selene held her daughter close. **"Well your not taking her from me."** Selene warned, holding her daughter tighter but not enough to hurt her. The man shook his head. **"If you are speaking of Kraven. No. We are not on his side. We are just vampyres and lycans who want to over throw Kraven. We know about you Selene. We have been looking for you but not because of Kraven."** The man explained. Selene eased up a bit but never letting her guard down for one second. The vampyre signaled to his man to put their guns down. They did as told.

**"Then who are you? What do you want?"** Selene questioned the stranger. He stepped foward and Selene stepped back. He put his hands up as he spoke. **"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Marcus. The man to your left is Ram, the man to your left is Kyran. The man to my left is Lucian, and the woman to my right is Erin."** Selene looked at each person as Marcus told her who everyone was. Each vampyre giving her a nod. But one of the men did not smell of a vampyre. **"Why does he smell like the enemy? Is he a lycan? Like them?"** Marcus nodded. **"But he is not our enemy."** Marcus spoke, **"He is helping us. Helping us to end the war."** He added. Selene didn't trust the man he called Lucian but she did not see any type of harm in the vampyres.

**"Mummy.."** Selene looked at her daughter who's lips were cracked, eyes ice blue, almost white, and her mouth was bleeding. **"Oh no... Please, I need blood."** Selene said looking back to Marcus. Marcus looked at Erin and nodded. Erin nodded and handed a blood packet to Selene. She tore it open and fed it to Nadya quickly. Selene smiled as her daughters eyes went back to their normal green color. but her lips continued to bleed. She needed more. Once her daughter was done she threw the packet on the ground and held her daughter to her. **"Come. Please. We have warm beds and plenty of shade from the day."** Marcus told her. Selene nodded and left with the man. She didn't know why, but she and Nadya needed shelter.

As they all gathered around the corner, more vampires and lycans followed. Marcus looked down at Selene and Nadya. Kraven was right, Nadya did look just like him. Selene looked up at Marcus and held her daughter closer to her. **"Don't you think of trying something stupid."** Selene warned. Marcus shook his head. **"I won't Selene. Don't worry."** Marcus walked ahead and got to where all the cars were parked. **"Selene, Nadya, Ram, and Kyran will drive in the car with me. Everyone else find a car, and lets get home."** The crowed roared and Marcus looked at Selene. **"Come. We have more blood for her. And for you as well."** Marcus opened the back of the van up and Selene walked foward, Sitting Nadya in the back. Selene climbed in, followed by Marcus. He closed the doors and Kyran and Ram got in front.

**"You do not need to stay. You may leave tomorrow night. I am not going to force you to stay. I am just asking you to stay."** Marcus said as the car began to drive. Marcus handed Selene two packets of blood. Nadya sat paciently next to Selene as she opened the blood packet. Selene handed it to Nadya who drank it quickly with thirst. Selene gulped her down and gave the empty packets to Marcus. **"I'll think about it."** Selene simply said. "**Mummy. Me cold."** Nadya said looking up at her mother. Marcus handed a blanket to Selene who pulled Nadya in her lap and wrapped her in the blacket, as the car continued to drive to their destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two: Crimes and Punnishment

_So sorry for the lack of an update / I am very busy and I am not able to get online a lot. And with all of the time it takes to type the story and read it from where I have written it down at its harder than you may think. I try to update when I can but when your working on dial-up everything is slow / Yes not everyone has cable,heh. I hope you like this chapter. One night I had did a _**lot **_of this chapter and some how it deleted its self and i kick myself for it. So this is the re-written version of the origional. This will reveal a LITTLE bit of Selene's past but not too much. Saving more for upcoming chapters. Please don't be mad if you are confused. It will come together soon. I promise. I hope you like it. Enjoy and as long as you like the story and would like me to continue to write it, please do review and gives me you opinions. Thankyou._ _-Carnathesa_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------

_Title: _Blood Revolution 

----------

_By:_ Carnathesa 

----------

_Summery:_ Marcus learns the whole story between Selene and Kraven. He debates on helping her or not. 

----------

_Attenion:_ I own nothing of underworld's settings, characters, or anything that has to do with it. but I do own the character, Nadya. 

----------

_Chapter Name:_ Crimes and Punnishment 

----------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping out of the back of the van, Marcus turned quickly to help Selene and Nadya down. Selene picked up Nadya and got out of the van with Marcus's help. Selene looked around. There were at an abondoned building. It was not a warehouse but this was an abonded parking garage they were currently in. **"Where are we?" **Selene asked Marcus. Marcus shut the doors as he spoke. **"The old 'Kroger Lus Jon School of health'." **Marcus informed her as they all walked toward the stair cases. **"Wait, I though they were all distroyed because the ****humans knew of the secret practices they did?" **Selene said, switching her daughter from her left hip to her right. **"All but two. I bought out this building and the other. I'm now useing both buildings as housings for the coven." **Selene nodded. They continued walking up the steps before coming to a stop and walking through a door to a hallway.

**"This place looks nothing of it did. If I hadn't known this was a building, I would have fooled it for a home." **Selene said looked around at the dark walls, ceilings and floord. Marcus smirked and stopped. There were now only Erin, Kyran, Ram and Lucian behind them, along with two others. **"Lucian, and Kahn, come with me. Kyran, Ram, Erin and Vex, go down to the lab and bring me six blood packets, and get to work on the formula." **The men, and woman, nodded and walked away, leaving the lycan and a new vampyre. **"Selene, this is Kahn. Kahn, this is Selene and her daughter Nadya." **Selene nodded to Kahn as he bowed to her. **"Pleasure." **Marcus turned to a door and opened it. He let Selene and Nadya in. He turned to Kahn and Lucian and spoke. **"Watch the door." **They nodded. Marcus walked in and closed the door behind him, the men standing outside to watch the room.

Selene looked around at the room. It had red carpet in the room, almost a brown color it was so dark. The walls were dark cherry wood panneling, the ceiling was black, and the windows were covered in thick black silk curtains. The room contained a big fire place, a bed in the far side of the room, table, a desk, chairs, a couple of closets and a section of bookshelfs in the corner. Selene thought to herself, 'Not bad for an old medical phisicility.' **"If you would like, I could arrange a special room for Nadya so you may sleep alone." **Marcus offered. Selene looked down at her daughter's sleeping anghelic face and shook her head. **"No. She stays with me." **Selene looked up at Marcus. **"Fair enough." **He spoke. Selene walked over and laid Nadya on the bed. She removed her daughter's jacked and shoes, setting them on the chair next to the bed. Picking her up, she tucked her under the covers and kissed her head. Marcus was amazed at this. Selene was known as a cold blooded killer, yet she seemed like the world's best mother, besides the vampyre part.

**"She looks like you.."** Marcus started. **"She looks like him." **Selene interrupted. Selene walked over to Marcus and stood a good 5 feet from him, leaning against one of the bookshelves and looking at him. **"So, what is it that you do besides operate a coven?" **Selene asked, taking her jacket off and tossing it on a chair. Marcus let out a huff and sat down. **"Well, not only do I operate the coven but I operate many other things. I am trying to find all of the vampyres and Lycans I can find and get them from the streets..." **Selene cut him off again, **"You mean like trying to hold houseing for our kind like the humans do with their own?" **Marcus rubbed his beard and spoke, **"A little bit like that. Some of them we train, some breed, some mantain the inside of the buildings, others help to repair and restore the buildings, and others we train and put back out to make sure no one finds out of the things we do here. And the rest stay here and just live out their life here."** Selene smirked. **"Charity." **She simply remarked. Marcus looked up at her. **"Survival." **He simply currected her.

Selene Shrugged and sat down in a chair across from Marcus. **"You've changed. I know I have only met you once many many many years ago but I remember the feeling I got. It's different." **Marcus spoke, **"I can sense It. I can feel it. I see it." **Selene looked away and over at her daughter. **"I had to. To protect her." **Selene looked down at her lap.** "And because of my stuidity and cloudy judgement she was born with the first immortal disease." **Selene had to hold back tears that threatened to fall. She hid it well but not enough from Marcus. **"immortal disease?" **Selene nodded. **"Explain please." **Marcus simply implied. Selene sighed. She stood up and walked over to the bed. She stood at the end, leaning on the bed post, her body turned to her sleeping child. **"Before Nadya was born, all through my pregnancy I had complications. I was easily angered, I hungered...for human blood, I had to... to be locked in a cage for weeks at a time because I would unleash something... unnatural." **Selene turned her body toward Marcus. **"Nadya was born alive. She breathed air. But only for 24 hours. After that her body shut down. But we thought she was actually dead. Her flesh started to crack, and she would not cry. Her mouth and eye bled frequently. Finally we realized she was was. Immortal dead."**

Selene walked over and sat back down. **"At first we thought it was just her body shutting down and getting used to being dead but, it was more than that. No one knew what happened. Then I met a man named, Dante La Pardigé. He was vampyre from France who was doing an expiriment on vampyre and lycan offspring. What I do not remember clearly but he did a study on Nadya for a couple of months. She has developed the very first immortal disease."** Selene took a deep breath and continued. **"No one thought it was possible but it is. Nadya must be fed once every three hours or she will dry up. Literally. Nadya's skin will start to turn red and the first stage is bleeding of the lips, second is of the eyes, third is the skin turning red, fourth it will start to flake, and last, death. It happens slowly but it is painful."** Selene looked over at her daughter and smiled. **"We have always been able to atleast feed her every 3 hours so it does not happy." **Selene looked back at her daughter. **"And don't you think of hooking her up to machines. She is not an expiriment. She is a child." **Selene warned Marcus.

**"I'd never do that to her Selene. She is precious to you. I give you my word." **Marcus swore. Selene ran a hand through her hair as Marcus spoke. **"So what happened between Kraven and yourself? You two were to be married were you not?" **Selene nodded. **"What hap-" **Was all Marcus could spit out before Selene spoke again. **"Bloody hell, Marcus. Can't keep your damn nose out of my buisness can you?" **Selene asked getting up from her seat. Marcus got up as well and grabbed her arm gently and pulled her toward him. She freed her arm from him and slapped him. **"I did nothing to you Selene. I only grabbed your arm." **Just then Selene collapsed into Marcus's arms unconcious. Marcus eyed her body. **"Selene? Selene? Fuck." **He sighed and picked her body up. He walked over to the bed and sat her down in it. Marcus pulled her boots from her body and pulled the covers back and then once again over her body, unknown to the visions that slithered through Selene's head.

-

_**"LET GO!"** Selene cried as the vampyre pulled her by her arms into the front door of the mansion**. "LET ME GO!"** Selene cried as her frail form was pulled by the vampyre. **"Please! Let me go! I beg you!" **The vampyres gasped and watched in horror at their leader drag in his human for the night. The vampyre stopped next to the staircase and smacked Selene across the face causeing her to cry out. **"Shut it whore. You listen now and listen good. If you struggle more I will kill you slowly. If you coperate with me, I will let you live." **Selene was crying hard and whimpering. Just as the vampyre was going to slap her once more he stopped by a voice. **"SASHA!" **The vampyre turned and looked to see Kraven standing there only five steps away. **"What do you want Kraven." "Give me the girl." **Sasha laughed and turned. **"Shes my slave. Not yours." **Kraven stepped down two steps giving them three steps between them.** "Sasha. Give me the girl." **Kraven ordered sternly. Sasha laughed once more and shook his head. **"Then fi-" **Sasha started when Kraven kicked him in his stomach. Kraven kicked him more and more untill he diserved he was done. Selene had backed into the corner crying and scared. Kraven walked over to her and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulders. She struggled and cried as he carried her up the steps, down the hall and to a room. Finally Kraven sat Selene down who backed away quickly into a corner. **"Selene.." "No." **She cried. She was beaten and bruised badly. **"I won't hurt you. You know better than that." **Selene looked around before flinging herself in Kraven's arms crying into his chest. **"Oh Kraven. Please.. buy me from Sasha. Please. I hate him. Please." **Selene cried into his arms. Kraven lifted Selene's chin and smiled. **"I do not intend to buy you from him." **Selenes face dropped even more. **"You are going to be mine. I am going to make you one of us. He only bought you because you were a beautiful drainer. I will drain you and make you one of us. You will be mine." **Selene stopped crying a little and kept her head on Kraven's chest. Kraven smiled as she moved some of Selene's hair from her neck and bit down causeing her to loose conciousness quickly._

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TBC..._


End file.
